100 Themes Challenge
by DefyGravity2502
Summary: For Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I admit-there will probably be more Zutara entries. Still general though. Individual entries rated accordingly. Full info on profile. Basically, anything goes. Let the fun begin. :D
1. Introduction

**Theme 1: Introduction.**

**Notes: I've quoted quite a bit from the show's intro, in case you didn't notice XD.**

**Rating: K/G/All.**

**Word Count: 102**

**

* * *

**

_Water._

_Earth._

_Fire._

_Air._

_My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days. A time of peace, when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop the ruthless firebenders._

_But when the world needed him most, he vanished._

_100 years passed, and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar..._

And thus began the greatest chapter the world had ever seen. The characters have been introduced. The setting has been set. The conflict is conflicted.

_Incipio_.


	2. Love

**Theme 2: Love.**

**Notes: Zuko lurve! It seems serious and it is in the beginning, but it shoots in the opposite direction. ;)**

**Rating: K+/PG for very, very mild themes.**

**Word Count: 333 - aw nice! XD**

**

* * *

**

He has been hated by many people. His father is a prime example, especially in the later years of his young life. His sister may have felt the opposite, but in her tragic insanity, it all blurred together and hate won out.

Four entire nations also once fell under this category. Fear, hatred, shame, disgust-it didn't matter. He suffered under the burden of them all. Thank the spirits the war is over.

Condense these nations into people. Let's start with the Water Tribe. Yes, a warrior from the south hated him too, and still does, but for different reasons. This warrior's peach was stolen from him this morning, and he plots revenge for the one who knows hatred.

And now to the sturdy Earth. A young girl, with eyes blinded by the spirits, is a true master of her element. She can bend metal-the only one in the world who can do so at this moment. Yet she still can't manage to beat him at a simple strength contest. Oh yes, how she hates him.

Consequently, the breezy Air hates him too. The Avatar himself, a pupil of this hated man. Something special was taken away from him, but that was long ago forgiven. Why the hatred then? His teacher just happened to win the Appa toy at the carnival, and he refuses to let the all powerful Avatar have it.

Fire. His caring uncle feels quite the opposite today-his beloved nephew took him away from a conversation with a nice young lady at the market, mumbling something about raising minimum wage for poor workers who have to deal with customers like his uncle.

You'd think he'd buckle under all this hate. You ask whether he ever feels angry, pity for himself, or hate in return.

Oh he hates them too, all right.

But all he has to do is look into the pair of deep ocean and sky blue eyes that sleep next to him every night to know what love is.


	3. Light

**Theme 3: Light.**

**Notes: Zutara, a bit of onesided Kataang.**

**Rating: K+/PG for mild themes. Mentioned in passing really. Just to be safe. :/**

**Word Count: 163**

* * *

The sun rises and light enters the world, chasing the night away. For many, it is the start of a new dawn, a new day, a new beginning.

But for him, it is just the repetition of an awful truth (or is it a lie?). For during the day, during the light, during the time where nothing can be hidden, she is _his_. And they must pretend to have feelings where there are none and pretend nothing more than friendship for each other.

As a firebender, he rises with the sun. He rises from his bed without her. Before she came into his life, he'd have never thought he would have preferred the moon to the sun, the night to the day, to the light.

Light-everything is shown, nothing can be hidden. She is the monk's.

"Don't the Avatar and his wife looks so happy together? I wish them the best in their sure to be long future..."

Sometimes, the light is deafening.


	4. Dark

**Theme 4: Dark.**

**Notes: Still Zutara. Hey, I said the majority would be! Sort of a companion to the one before but can also stand alone. While Gaang camps/Temple/Ember Island/everywhere before the final battle.**

**Rating: T/PG-13 for almost lemon but not M. Yet. XD**

**Word Count: 267**

* * *

It was a new moon.

"Zu-" she barely had time to whisper before his mouth was on hers. Any and all inhibitions quickly vanished into the dark as sensation took over all. He pushed her against a rocky wall and they both moaned at the friction this caused.

Hands running up and down each other, fire and water broke apart for air, but only for a split second. Again, his lips desperately kissed hers and she thanked Yue for not showing up that night.

If there had been light, they wouldn't have been able to face each other.

He started pulling her tunic down, going slowly, waiting for her to stop him.

"Katara." It was a question, a whisper, a demand, a plea, a need. Arms encircled him and she placed kisses on his neck. Groaning, he buckled and fell to his knees, and she followed him. Finding the scar on the face she had memorized, she kissed it once. Twice. Th-

With a growl she was shoved to the ground and her tunic was all but ripped off, exposing her to the cool night air. He formed a barrier between her and the sky, knees on either side of her and elbows by her shoulders. She exhaled and ran her hands over his chest, feeling him smile into her neck.

Then the tears. For both of them.

_This is wrong, this is wrong, they're only a couple minutes away, sleeping, if they knew-_

Frustration. Hurt. Want. Desperation. Youth. Guilt. Despair. Lust. Anger. Love.

Everything blurred together as the passion continued.

The dark swallowed it all up.


	5. Rot

**Theme 5: Rot.**

**Notes: My first not-Zutara! o.O Angstyish, don't like don't read. Azula centric (looove her!). Not sure how I feel about this...review?**

**Rating: K+/PG. For...I don't know. Mature (not sexually, but mentally) thoughts?**

**Word Count: 502**

* * *

"Without socks, the soldiers will have cold feet at the North Pole. If they have cold feet, they will not be victorious. Send them some socks immediately."

The present guard, standing just outside the door, shivered at her words. He was new, and the only reason he had been ordered to guard one of the most deadly benders (though _that _part of her reputation had been taken away) in the world was because his superior had gone for a drink.

A drink!

And now he was left alone with the delusional creature. Everyone knew the story of former Fire Lord Azula. How, when she was Princess, she had been a child prodigy and an even more capable adolescent. Everyone knew how her cold, calculated nature went insane after she was defeated by the new Fire Lord, Zuko, in an Agni Kai on the Eve of her coronation.

The girl sat crouched in a corner. Her lightning had been taken away from her by the Avatar.

She missed it.

She looked at her fingers and put her middle and index digits together, poised to strike.

"Didn't you hear me?" she murmured dangerously at some invisible servant. "Why are you still standing there like a dumb platypus bear?"

Her eyes, bleary as they were, sharpened. "I am a 400-foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings."

Her gaze unfocused back to the servant. Like the lightning she once bent, her hands shot at him.

No fire followed them.

She sighed.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Her next fantasy quickly followed as the servant left.

Lips trembling, she pointed at the wall with an accusing finger. "You think I'm a monster. But I'm not, Mother, I'm not. I was just helping Father." Her eyes narrowed. "He banished you. In my opinion, I think you should have been executed. For what, I don't know. All that matters is that you displeased him."

The guard was practically sweating in his boots when a new man walked up, face hidden by a hood.

"I'm here to relieve you," he said curtly, showing his badge to show he wasn't an imposter. Frankly, the guard could care less. Without a word he left quickly, glad to be free of the girl's ramblings.

The man took his post outside the door.

Azula noticed the change of guard, but it didn't matter anymore. Her mind, once so sharp, could no longer function for an escape plan.

"Mother? Are you still here?" When silence answered her, she laughed shrilly. "You always did leave me."

Looking around her cell, she noticed water dripping from the ceiling. With a delighted yelp she scrambled up and hurried to get under it, twirling under the drops.

"It's raining, it's pouring, Oyaji is snoring..."

The man bowed his head.

"It only rains in the spring, here in the Fire Nation. Like everything else, let's rot in spring. With the cherry blossoms. For when they go away, so will I..."

Zuko whispered, "Sakura never rot."


	6. Break

**Theme 6: Break.**

**Notes: Suki's POV! I feel proud and accomplished. Never really wrote much about/on her…mostly just guessing and scrambling around to get her in character. I don't feel like the creator's did the best job with her, though we do see signs of her humor and lack of good nicknames (XD).**

**Rating: K+/PG for 'violent' references…but nothing graphic.**

**Word Count: 174**

**

* * *

**

_Snap_. Another one.

Suki barely winced as she took down one of several rogue Fire Nation soldiers on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. Within minutes, the Kyoshi warriors had completed just another round of watches.

She sighed as she put up her disheveled hair and whispered commands to her girls. Train attendees by day, fighters by night. The Fire Nation attempted more attacks on Ba Sing Se than made public (not even the Impenetrable City, the Fire Nation was mostly responsible for the publicity) —to the world that is. The citizens were broken another way.

Break.

Human bones were just too fragile, Suki decided. It was both a weakness and an advantage, she mused dryly. As an employer of the martial arts, she knew that the femur was the strongest bone and a quick getaway could be achieved by applying around 10 quick pounds of pressure to the nose.

The human mind?

She pitied the thousands of Ba Sing Se residents that had their minds broken. She preferred bones.

Broken bones could heal.


	7. Heaven

**Theme 7: Heaven**

**Notes: Okay, this is Kataang. Gonna be blunt here folks. XD I understand if you want to skip this, since I'm assuming most of my readers are Zutarian, but let's be tolerant little children now. XD There IS a Zutara reference (kinda angsty), though. Happy medium?**

**Rating: K/G/All**

**Word Count: 492**

* * *

The air turned to wind and whipped at her face as they soared through the heavens. Flying was definitely a perk of being the Avatar's girlfriend (but if anyone referred to her like _that_, she might misplace a water whip or two).

She yelped in delight as Aang did some complicated tricks with his glider and grinned as he laughed. Her heart thudded in her throat as he did a sudden dive and she shrieked curses at him, both laughing.

They had been up so high, that it took a few minutes to get close to the clouds beneath them. The benders held their breaths and Aang slowed down as they broke through. For a moment, they were surrounded by frozen water crystals in the air. Water and air together, in harmony.

Then, with a soft whoosh, they emerged and the earth was spread out beneath them. She muttered about getting all wet and he snorted and said something about her waterbending which resulted in her giving him a friendly slap. In response, Aang shook her off and suddenly she was surrounded by air.

But not _her _air.

A soundless scream escaped her, even though he had done this to her before and she knew he would catch her soon. The exhilaration of free-falling overcame the terror anyway and she squinted to gaze around her.

They were near nowhere, just above a long stretch of ocean, with a landmass (she lost track of which nation) in the distance-"Just water and air-you and me," Aang had said-however Katara saw an island. Squinting, as she continued grasping for nothing (_Spirits, I must look ridiculous-don't let an islander see me!_), she noticed a volcano on that island. It must have been erupting, for there was glowing lava was streaming down the sides and smoke and ash in the air.

She had always wondered what it was like to be in a volcano, and though she wasn't close enough to fall in, she was mesmerised by the colors of the lava. It shifted from bright yellow to a golden-orange, to a dark red, until it reached the ocean. Steam spewed from the meeting of the two elements and the colored lava jumped in indignation before calming down and turning into a murky black that solidified as a strange sort of rock.

Now who's eyes did that remind her of?

With a jolt, Aang caught her again, his feet on the glider, his arms around her. She yelled at him and he just chuckled it off as they circled together above the volcano.

As she watched the eruption, her thoughts turned to Ba Sing Se, to the Fire Nation, to some Spirit Oasis water, to a ninja mission in the dark, to a warrior battle in the sunset, to an ending in a tea shop.

She closed her eyes and briefly wondered if things were different, how it would feel to meet with the liquid fire.


	8. Away

**Theme 8: Away.**

**Notes: ZUTARA! I had to, after that kataang piece xD. **

**Rating: K/G/All**

**Word Count: 254**

* * *

_He must have gone through so much pain...So much pain._

These were Katara's thoughts towards her former (?) enemy. As they stood together silently in the eerie light of the crystals (why did they keep reminding her of the Cave of Two Lovers?), her hand upon his face, she stared at his scar and the healer in her knew it had to have _hurt_.

Her fingers involuntarily started rubbing small circles on his scar, and his tense expression-though his eyes were closed-relaxed.

She was about to-

But she never really knew what she was about to do because at that moment a large crash behind them startled them apart as they stared at the cloud of dust that had formed after the explosion.

Aang and Iroh emerged; the boy looking surprised and relieved and suspicious all at once. The old man just smiled and both rushed to hug their respective parties; Aang glaring at Zuko behind Katara's back and Zuko looking bewildered and just a bit jealous.

She half-heartedly listened to whatever it was Aang was telling her and couldn't stop herself from glancing at the Fire Prince every now and then. She nodded when it was needed and tried to swim out of her thoughts.

But suddenly she found herself agreeing to leaving and she had no choice but to follow Aang. She looked back at Zuko with wistful eyes and her breath nearly caught as his narrowed eyes were staring back at her.

Then they both looked away and everything fell apart.


	9. Cut

**Theme 9: Cut.**

**Notes: Some Hurt!Zuko for Written Parody...you deserved some :D. I do feel bad for Zuko though...we've abused him so much XD. It's okay though. Initially, I wanted to do something emotional or symbolic, or even something with his hair or something (XD) but then I came up with THIS. Hope you enjoy WP and I hope it'll maybe start to make up for lack of TCR till end of Mayish. -_-; Oh and yes there is slight Zutara-a "warning"...more like a celebration...XD**

**Rating: K+/PG for SOME graphic ness but not too badly, I don't think.**

**Word Count: 633**

* * *

In all the fights Zuko had been in, in all the narrow escapes, he had rarely ever been cut. He had been burned, bruised, whipped, and hit, but never cut. The elements don't cut you.

Not unless they're metal.

Not unless he's caught off guard.

And definitely not unless they are skilled.

It was the first assassination attempt after he had been crowned Fire Lord. He had been sleeping in his large bed, alone. Being the light sleeper that he was, he quickly woke up after his instincts shook him from his dreams. Before he could do anything else, the unseen assassin jabbed at a point between his shoulder and his neck and at the point directly below where his ribcage met.

He quickly recognized Ty Lee's moves, but this person was definitely male.

The fire would not come when he summoned it and a flash of silver in the dim light of the moon from the window was all the warning he had before a searing pain flared from his chest. His hasty jump backward kept the cut from going too deep, but it was _long,_ stretching across his stomach.

He grunted and hissed, but otherwised gritted his jaw and did his best to stay quiet. He didn't want anyone coming in to put themselves in danger. Especially not a certain waterbender a couple doors down.

The assassin, undauted, lunged forward with his long, thin sword. Zuko ducked and fell to the ground, misjudging the injury. It was worse than he thought.

Momentarily forgetting the pain, he didn't forget the weapon and anticipating the man's next move, rolled away from the bed, causing the assassin to stumble briefly.

Taking advantage, Zuko pushed himself up, and with one had clutching his abdomen, he grabbed his washbowl from a small dresser and used it to block the sword's next attempt.

His attacker was too skilled, however. Quickly changing positions, he dropped and slashed at Zuko's legs, bringing the Fire Lord down.

This time he couldn't stop a painful gasp from escaping but managed to keep it from turning into a moan. The washbowl dropped from his hands to clatter to the floor and Zuko soon followed it.

Sweat was building on his brow as he quickly turned and kicked his legs up, narrowly missing the sword and only hitting the attacker's hands by luck. By now, his blood painted the room; a darker color than the slightly lighter red that covered the walls and floors; a testament to his battle.

The sword jerked out of his hands but this was no amateur; as soon as the sword left two short knives took its place and Zuko could almost scream in frustration. He managed to deflect one by pushing the dresser in front of it but the other found its mark in his right arm, piercing his flesh and traveling in a good few inches.

This time, he screamed.

His blood was leaving him way too fast. It flowed out of him, and, vision blurring, he tried to grasp at it, to make it return.

He was vaguely aware of the assassin raising his arm to deliver the final blow, but then a different voice barged onto the scene.

A feminine voice.

Oh, Agni, _no_.

His eyes snapped open from his position on the ground and rasping, he raised his head to yell at Katara to leave.

He froze.

Her eyes were watery and angry and focused.

It was the second time he had seen her blood bending. The assassin was soon not a problem.

As he slipped out of consciousness, he felt his blood returning to him, fillling up his cuts. But he was so tired, and cold, and all he wanted was to return to his dreams, warm hands gently healing him through.


	10. Breathe

**Theme 10: Breathe.**

**Notes: The first 10! I'm ten percent of the way there! Hah! Yes! Anyway, this is a continuation of the last drabble.**

**Rating: K/G/All**

**Word Count: 168**

* * *

Idiot. Stupid, jerky, hot-headed, stubborn _idiot_. Katara cursed at him through her blurred vision as she healed him. If only he had called out, his wounds wouldn't have been as bad and she wouldn't have all this work to do and he wouldn't have been in so much pain and this would all have been over sooner.

Because dear Yue, his wounds were _bad_. She concentrated on her water-coated hands moving over his injuries.

Her healing could close the skin and stop the blood, but she couldn't regenerate his blood plasma. That was his biggest danger. The mere drops of blood she had been able to save from taint would barely help.

It was all up to him.

She tried to make him as comfortable as she could on the floor, moving the pillows and blankets from the bed to him, though he was in such a deep sleep he probably wouldn't have noticed.

Katara stayed with him the entire night, just to make sure he would breathe.


	11. Memory

**Theme 11: Memory.**

**Notes: The last drabble will be continued, but in the next theme; this is a small break. Toph centric :D.**

**Rating: K/G/All**

**Word Count: 78**

* * *

For most people, memories were of sights. Of places, of times, of people.

Toph didn't have that. Her memories were of sound. Touch. Emotion.

Her favorite memory was the day she ran away from home. The emotions of hate, frustration, sadness, liberation were fresh on her tongue.

The badgermoles were her liberators.

She remembered the memory of touching the earth for the first time. Of bending it. Of knowing what to do. Of _connecting _with it.

Of seeing.


	12. Insanity

**Theme 12: Insanity.**

**Notes: Continuation of 'Cut' and 'Breathe'. HAH. CAUGHT UP WITH YOU, WRITER'S BLOCK ARTIST. **

**Rating: K+/PG just to be safe...ish. **

**Word Count: 328**

* * *

Word had quickly spread on the assassination attempt. The Fire Nation council was outraged and insisted on guards for the Fire Lord, though he was equally vehement in opposing this.

Zuko ranted it all to Katara while they sparred a week after the attack.

"-and _then_, General Zhong proposed 48 different guards! Two for every hour of the day! Do you know how _crazy _that would (nice block) make me? I'm _already _stalked by four body guards wherever I go during the _day,_ I don't need my nights taken away from me too!"

Katara smirked and sent ice spears back, while he continued to rave.

"And after _that _idea was shot down, my _uncle_-the one who's supposed to understand me the best out of all those fat old men-told me straight up that if I were married, it wouldn't have happened."

Katara's smirk turned into an outright laugh and the water she was about to shoot at him dropped to the ground as she guffawed her appreciation.

"He told me if I had someone to sleep with me every night-" "As if anyone would!" "- that was skilled in fighting, assassins wouldn't dare come in the room."

Zuko glared at her as she doubled over, laughing too hard to be considered "healthy".

"The council" *gasp* "must have gotten" *snort* "a kick out of THAT," Katara managed before she succumbed to infuriating giggles.

He snorted. "You have no idea. Some of the men even put forth a list potential candidates."

Katara continued laughing, but the atmosphere changed. It became...awkward. No, not awkward but uncomfortable.

Not meeting Zuko's eyes, Katara cleared her throat. "Shall we continue? Or is the prospect of marriage too tiring for you?" Without waiting for an answer she walked away, keeping care to keep her poker face on.

Not thirty feet away from him, she heard him say incredulously "Everyone's _insane_!"

She continued to grin as he muttered angrily, but had to wonder about that list...


	13. Misfortune

**Theme 13: Misfortune.**

**Notes: How appropriate it is (misfortune...prompt 13...13=unlucky number...laugh please) and yet not. First of all, I wish I could thank all you reviewers individually but FF is being a word that will not be said here and I don't feel like PMing you all. Ahuuhuu. But seriously-wow. Thank you all so much for your reviews; I shall acknowledge you here. Just felt like I needed a drabble with it XD. (THESE ARE VERY LATE BUT...)**

_**Written-Parody**_**: XDDDDDD I feel affection for your writing too XD. And your reviews. Geez. I should start a scrap book of them; they're so dynamic. ;) I'm glad all the Hurt!Zuko and continuations of it were too your liking (*phew*) and I'm also kind of glad TCR is pardoned till mid-July XD. God knows I'll need it...but hopefully it'll be before then. YOU BE AS BIASED AN OLD LADY AS YOU WANT DEAR. And you deserve all the dedications. Seriously. *shakes head in wonder*. I'm only touched that you like them as much, if not more, than I always hope you will.**

_**Writer's Block Artist**_**: YESSS I APPEAR TO BE WINNING! So thus you must write. Otherwise, I'll get cocky and won't write for months XD. Not to mention I WANT MORE. So get to it. Because your drabbles are very much missed. :(**

_**Meditrina**_**: Your review seriously made me laugh XD. *smiles evil minx smile* Thanks so much for the high praise *hug* And "violence inflicted via bore needles"? EEK. YES MA'AM.**

**Also, SCHOOL IS OVER, and before I can crank out a major thing like a chapter in TCR, look forward to these :).**

**Rating: K+/G/All**

**Word Count: 212**

* * *

Sokka always seemed to get the worst luck. He would even freely admit it sometimes, throwing his hands up in exasperation at something he had lost, at some creature that had decided to use his sleeping bag as a den, at countless sparring matches.

The Gaang was pretty used to it by now. It became a _joke _among them all.

Until one day, Sokka got sick of hunting and not having anything to show for it.

The goatdeer were just too cute. And the Gaang wasn't helping.

Suki tried to make him feel better through his sulking, and told him he should try his hand at fishing. Sokka, remembering the day he and Katara had discovered Aang, wasn't so sure it would be a good idea but decided to humor her anyway.

What a mistake.

The night sky was reflected on the surface on the water, and he came face to face with the moon.

He reached out to caress her, but as soon as they made contact, she shimmered and left.

Just like the first time.

There she was, Yue, flawless beauty and even a foot away from him, untouchable.

The water stopped rippling and Sokka closed his eyes, feeling the cold of the water.

He always had the worst luck.


	14. Smile

**Theme 14: Smile.**

**Notes: Inspired to try doing Iroh (hehehehe) after YOUR wonderful rendition, WP. Nothing too long...so not too many ways to mess it up? XD I try, I try. Eh. I don't know about this one...**

**Rating: K+/All/G**

**Word Count: 115**

* * *

Ba Sing Se had certainly made its own mark on him.

The Impenetrable City.

After his failed siege, after the death of his son, the city took pity on him and whisked his feelings up into the smoke from the war.

He was as impenetrable as the walls he had attempted to bring down. As impenetrable as the line of Earth Kingdom soldiers that took his son away.

The Dragon of the West was never the same.

Until his young nephew stumbled over his feet as he was leaving the courtyard and asked him whether he was pregnant like mommy because his stomach was so big.

That was the first day Iroh began smiling again.


	15. Silence

**Theme 15: Silence.**

**Notes: Zutara! Whoot! Even though this ship is rarely ever but...;) This is from Katara's point of view because I felt like I had been focusing on Zuko too much...or maybe that's just me...Actually I've probably done Katara's POV more but there are still 85 more drabbles to write...XD**

**Rating: K+/PG**

**Word Count: 142**

* * *

The feel of Zuko's arms lingered in her dreams as she shook herself awake.

Katara stared at the curved ceiling of her tent, knowing it was still dark outside.

Still. Yue was sending her some strange dreams.

Zuko in the catacombs, before Aang and Iroh arrived.

Zuko kneeling before all of them, quietly asking the impossible. Or at least, the impossible then.

Zuko and Aang performing the 'Dancing Dragons' for them, his lithe body always imprinted on her mind.

Zuko and Aang sparring, both shirtless. One the air that gently blew her hair back, one the fire that arose in her whenever she set eyes on him.

Was it because she had forgiven him earlier in the day that she was seeing these dreams?

"Zuko..." she whispered, not being able to voice her thoughts and emotions and confusion.

Only silence answered her.


	16. Spit

**Theme 16: Spit.**

**Notes: Jai. Jet x Mai. HEHEHEHE *serious face* Join me. I'm planning on writing another, longer, multi-chapter fic on these two (actually have the first chapter written out); so think of this as a preview. **

**I may actually continue this in some other prompts but who knows...Have I converted anyone? xD**

**Rating: K/G/All**

**Word Count: 312**

* * *

The first time they met, deep in some Earth Kingdom woods, both alone, he spat.

Her red robes, pale skin, ebony hair, and golden eyes set off the alarm in his mind and all he could hear for a couple of seconds was _"Fire Nation, Fire Nation, Fire Nation"._

He had left behind his fellow rebels, as it was his turn to hunt. Obviously, he hadn't gotten far.

The familiar waves of anger rose in him again, and it was probably because she was alone that he did his next act.

"Fire Nation scum," he snarled and spat at her feet, careful to keep his trademark stalk of wheat in his mouth. He waited, ready to dodge any flames from her cursed hands.

She stayed still, face passive as she scrutinized him. Then, she turned and started trekking back the way she had come.

Stupefied, he stayed put for about a second. The anger didn't stay stunned for long.

"Think you're better than me, is that-" Jet growled, charging with his hooked swords. She turned, and that was all the warning he had before he was pinned to a tree.

With _knives_.

His arms were pinned in a ridiculous position above his head, rendering his swords useless. His scowl deepened, and the Fire Nation girl smirked.

"What's the matter? I'm not worthy enough of your fire?" he muttered, while examining the weapons that restrained him. They were streamlined triangles, with slightly curved handles-made for throwing, but also easily replaceable. It obviously wouldn't be a big loss on her part if she left them where they were. He swallowed.

She regarded him coolly, arms crossed. "Seems like I've used my knives on an idiot." He sputtered indignantly, but she just waved her hand.

"What makes you think I have fire?"

Before he could answer, she sighed.

"Whatever. At least you're not entirely boring."


	17. Blood

**Theme 17: Blood.**

**Notes: I think an update here is long overdue, no? And don't even get me started on TCR...writer's block is the worst curse ever. *_* Maybe Zutara Week will inspire me some but...in the meantime, let's resume these. Some more Hurt!Zuko for Written-Parody because I owe her like everything. 8D Hurt!Zuko and ZUTARA LOLZ. I'm sorry if they're OOC in this...reading over it I question the validity of some of it but...whatever. xD I'd appreciate feedback on this one if you don't mind ;D.**

**Rating: T/PG-13 for some swearing. Mild; to be safe.**

**Word Count: It is a bit long for a drabble, so I apologize in advance...Okay it's more like a oneshot but I didn't feel like publishing a whole new story XD. 1138 words. *whistles***

* * *

"_What_?"

"I'm sorry."

Katara snorted. "As if I haven't heard _that _before."

Zuko gritted his teeth. It was late at night, and the Gaang was sleeping, each in their respective bedrooms at the Western Air Temple. He hadn't been able to sleep, and had gone for a walk. He had found himself at an open courtyard, with a view of the moon and the stars and the far-off cliffs and trees.

He had found her too. And had decided to try something new.

"Everyone here accepts me, Katara. Toph does, and I burned her feet. Suki trusts me, and I attacked her village. Aang and Sokka trust me and they'be been...attacked by me just as much as you have."

The waterbender's eyes narrowed. "And your point?"

Zuko hesitated. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground.

"Look, all I'm saying is that I've hurt and attacked and taken precious things away from everyone here. And I hate myself for that. But here I am, trying to atone for what I did in the past._ I'm trying to help you guys_. The rest of them understand that. But you..."

Katara couldn't believe it.

"You just don't get it, do you Zuko?" She put her hands on her hips and glared. For the first time, he noticed that it was a full moon. And that there was a fountain right behind her. He swallowed.

"No one here has been through what I've been through. I don't trust you and you've proven _several times _that I'm right in not doing so." He winced and she continued. "You can't just waltz in here and ask for my forgiveness like it was nothing. I don't care if the _spirits _trust you. I don't. I did once, and it was the biggest mistake of my life." Her voice began to get louder and angrier.

"I hate you, Zuko, banished prince of the Fire Nation."

He closed his eyes, but he wasn't done trying yet.

"You don't have to like me, Katara, all I ask-"

"NO." She cut him off with a sweep of her arm. The water in the fountain swished around dangerously. Her outburst put him on guard but he stood still, watching her.

Her eyes were hot and wet and shei nwardly cursed her weakness as the tears began to fall.

"You don't get to ask anything. You shouldn't GET anything. Whatever pretenses we put up in front of them, we end here." She raised her arms and long strands of water followed, hovering threateningly in the air.

"You know what?" she asked, using one hand to wipe the tears away and the other to keep the water levitated. Without waiting for an answer she looked at him, angry beyond belief. And yet, he sensed something beneath that fierce wall she had up. Something desperate. Something almost..._pleading_.

"It would be so much easier if you weren't here." She spat the words out with venom.

He gazed at her, his eyes bright and clear.

"So do it."

His words stopped her short.

"What?"

"Do it. 'End my destiny', as you put it. I won't stop you."

Katara stared, and he stared back.

How could he stand there and give her _permission _for such a thing...and yet look so noble while doing so?

_Damn him. Damn him to the depths of hell._

She grit her teeth and gave a furious cry. Like liquid lightning, the strands of water turned to whips and slashed at him with a fury he hadn't felt since the day his father gave him his scar. His thin Fire Nation tunic was no match at all for her attack and he felt the water burn as he absorbed the onslaught.

Katara drew more whips and threw them all at him but he refused to cry out. Her vision blurred as the tears came back and instead of Zuko, she saw Ozai, Azula, Jet, Zhao, the man who killed her mother.

She saw them all and with another cry, she bent a wave, a huge roaring wave, trying to drown every single one of them.

Zuko crossed his arms in front of his face on instinct, but the water still hit him like a wall, and he fell down. Sputtering, he stood, only to face daggers.

Of ice.

They sliced right through him, both his arms, his right shoulder, and his left leg. Bewildered, he stood there and almost questioned the pain. He watched the blood flow out of him, in rivulets, down his body to pool on the floor.

_What?_

He tore his eyes away from his wounds and looked at Katara. She was looking right back into his eyes, and with a snarl, swept her arm across. In turn, a water whip sliced his abdomen and he grasped it with a grunt. Red spots dotted his vision-_oh wait_, he thought dryly. _That's my own blood._

"You think you can just stand there and take a couple hits and it'll all be okay?" She watched as he swayed slightly.

"No. You have no idea how much Ba Sing Se hurt me."

He watched her and bowed his head, feeling numb as his blood continued to drip down.

"I don't even know if everything you told me was true or not! You just played with my feelings to get what you wanted, you-"

"No." It was a hoarse whisper and he coughed, his vision going blurry.

He couldn't take it much more. His body was growing colder and he fell to his knees, putting his hands out to support him as he kneeled.

"What did you say?" Katara asked in a deadly whisper.

Zuko coughed again and managed to raise his head to look her square in the eye, taking her aback. His eyes.

"None of it was a lie. My mother did leave me. I don't know why, but I know it was because of my father. I don't even know if she's still alive," he whispered.

His vision was getting worse, the blackness creeping up but he wasn't finished.

"Katara...I swear on my mother's life...or her grave...that I will never hurt you again. If this is how you want to ensure that...well, there's really nothing I can do about it then, is there?"

With that, he collapsed, giving in to the black.

His words struck something with the angry waterbender. Blinking, she took in his still form and realized _she had been ready to seriously injure him_. If not _kill_.

With a gasp, she rushed to his side and turned him over, cursing. As she healed him, helping the clean blood back and sealing his skin, she watched his face. He was still unconscious, but his face was so...calm. Serene, almost.

"I don't know what you're up to," she muttered, "but..."


End file.
